


Dancing Queen

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean follows a man he sees at a Pride parade, and begins a relationship with him. However, things are not as simple as they first appear.





	1. Chapter 1

This was Dean’s first Frisco pride parade. He’d moved to San Francisco just after last year’s and had been looking forward to his all year. It didn’t disappoint.  He’d stood on the sidewalk and watched all the outrageous outfits waltz by and watched all the wild people in the crowds and he was having the time of his life. 

 

Dean was distracted by movement a few feet away from him. He turned and saw a guy who was possibly the most beautiful man on the planet. He was laughing and throwing his arms around another guy. He was dressed in a skin tight sleeveless T in the rainbow flag colors and the shortest shorts Dean had ever seen on anyone, man or woman. Half the guy’s ass was hanging out. He had messy dark hair and cheap sunglasses on the top of his head.

 

The guy was wearing make-up and it was well-done. He had the most startling blue eyes, too. He danced away from the guy he had hugged and was just dancing around in place. His legs were perfect, strong athletic calves and thighs to die for. As far as Dean was concerned, the guy was absolute perfection.

 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the guy. When the parade ended and people started to drift away, the guy grabbed another man by the arm and started walking away with him, arm in arm. Dean had to follow. He needed to know if these two were together, or if the walking miracle was alone.

He followed them to a small bar. Everyone seemed to know the guy, and several guys yelled out. “Cassie!” So now Dean had a name at least. He took a seat at the bar and watched Cassie flit around the room, teasing some of the guys, kissing a couple more and just generally ruling the room.

 

Dean sipped his beer, watching. Cassie was dancing around, arms in the air, when a big bear kind of man walked up and grabbed Cassie’s arm. Cassie pulled away laughing, but the guy grabbed him again, tighter this time and said something that took the smile off Cassie’s face. Dean jumped up and walked to the two of them.

 

The big guy was growling, “Come on, little bitch, you give it up for everyone. I just want a piece.”

Before Cassie could reply, Dean was in his face.

 

“I think he said no, friend.”

 

The guy let go of Cassie’s arm and turned on Dean. “Butt out, pendejo, this doesn’t concern you.”

Dean just stood his ground. “He said no. I don’t want to hurt you in front of your friends but I will. I suggest you move along.”

 

The guy growled again but walked away.

Cassie had been watching the exchange with wide eyes. When they guy left, he turned to Dean.

“Well, my hero! Let’s go into the facilities and let me give you a thank you blow.” He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

 

Dean looked at him. “I don’t think so, thanks all the same. I’d rather take you to dinner.”

Cassie’s smile faded to a look of confusion. “Dinner? Where you from, cowboy? This is Pride Day in Frisco. No one takes anyone out to dinner here today.”

 

Dean just grinned at him. “Well apparently I do. You gonna accept or not?”

 

Cassie broke out into a huge, toothy smile. “Well what the fuck. Sure, buy me dinner, cowboy and tell me the story of your life. Just let me say good bye to my friends.”

 

Cassis walked to a group of guys, swaying his ass the entire way. Dean watched him talk to them and then point at Dean. Then Cassie walked back over to him, took his arm and said, “Lead the way, big guy.”

Dean led Cassie to his car, parked a couple of blocks away. Cassie whistled when he saw it.

“Nice Impala, Dean.” Dean just grinned and opened the door for Cassie, who slid in.

 

Dean walked around and got behind the wheel. As he started up the car, Cassis grinned at him and said, “Well, here’s hoping you don’t rape me and cut me up into little pieces.”

 

Dean laughed and drove. He took them to a little diner he was very fond of. Cassie walked in in front of him, and Dean took a few steps to look at Cassie’s ass. He had the sweetest bubble butt, and Dean imagined for just a moment how good it would feel to have that ass in his hands.

 

Then the waitress was saying, “Dean! How are you? Who’s your friend?”

 

Cassie just sashayed over to Jo with his arm extended and his wrist limp. “Hello, girlfriend. My name is Cassie Novak, newly acquainted friend of Dean’s here. How are you today?” Jo grinned and introduced herself. She led them to a booth and left menus.

 

After they ordered, Dean turned to Cassie and said, “I noticed you at the parade. I was fascinated. You are really something.”

 

Cassie grinned. “Well, I try to be, cowboy. So tell me, how long you been in Frisco?”

 

“I moved here just under a year ago, from Austin, Texas.”

 

“Ah,” Cassie said, “I knew I heard a Texas drawl. What brought you here? In search of the butt sex mecca?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Something like that. I came with someone. It didn’t last.”

 

Cassie smiled a little wistfully. “The theme of the city: ‘It didn’t last.’”

They chatted through dinner, and Dean was very pleasantly surprised. Cassie was bright, funny and very intelligent. He worked at an animal clinic and was very passionate about animals.

 

Dean explained that he was an auto mechanic and that thrilled Cassie, who exclaimed that he just loved a man who worked with his hands and got all greasy. Dean actually blushed which made Cassie laugh that sweet laugh that sounded like bells to Dean.

After dinner, Cassie grabbed Dean’s hand and said, “Let’s go dancing, cowboy.” So they found themselves at a club where the music was loud and the dance floor was crowded. They found a booth, ordered a couple of beers and then Cassie was dragging Dean out to dance.

 

Cassie danced around Dean with his arms high in the air and his ass moving constantly. Dean was aroused by the sight of Cassie shaking his ass and brushing up against him. Finally, he said he needed to sit so they went back to the booth.

 

They danced and talked until it got late and Dean said he’d drive Cassie home. When they got to the apartment complex where Cassie lived, they sat in the car for a bit.

 

“Go out with me again, Cassie, please.”

 

Cassie laughed and said, “A second date? I don’t know, cowboy, that’s a record for me.”

 

“I’m serious. Go out with me again.” Dean was hoping…

 

Quietly, Cassie said, “Okay, Dean. I’ll go out with you again, How about Tuesday? I don’t have to go into work early on Wednesday.”

 

They set up a time and then Cassie was gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean thought a lot about Cas the next couple of days. He wished’d he’d gotten a phone number, but it just never occurred to him. He really liked the crazy guy. Cas was way more flamboyant than Dean usually dated but still... There was something about him.

 

Seven PM on Tuesday, Dean was pulling up in front of Cas’ apartment building, and there was Cas standing out front waiting for him. Dean pulled up in front of Cas, who opened the door and hopped in.

 

Cas was wearing skin tight jeans. Dean couldn’t even imagine how Cas had gotten into them, let alone how he would ever get out of them again. He word a very sheer peasant top as well. The outfit might have looked ridiculous on someone else but on Cas, it just worked.He had a bag slung over one shoulder, He didn’t have makeup on this time. His hair was the usual messy do that just make him look beautiful.

 

Cas grinned at Dean. “Hey cowboy, right on time. Where we goin;?”

 

Dean smiled. “Hey yourself, beautiful. I thought we’d go see that opening of Raul Montag’s work.

 

Raul Montag was a fairly famous gay artist in Frisco.

 

Cas squealed. “Oh I really wanted to see that. Thanks, Dean!”

 

Dean started up the car and they roared away. The gallery wasn’t very far away and Dean found a parking place right in front. He jumped out and ran around to open the door for Cas.

 

“Ooohhh a gentleman to boot. You just might do, cowboy.” Cas got out and put his index finger under Dean’s chin and pushed up. He swayed his hips as he walked in the gallery in front of Dean.

 

They walked around and viewed everything. Most of the paintings and all of the sculptures featured nude men with grossly exaggerated cocks. Cas actually had a lot of very intelligent remarks to make about the artwork, but in the end, he turned to Dean and said, “I wonder if this guy isn’t so popular because he just creates every gay boy’s fantasy man?”

 

Dean had to laugh at that.

 

As they were leaving, Dean asked Cas what he would like to do next. Cas just grinned and said, “What I always want to do… go dancing.” He did a sexy shake of his hips as they walked to the car.   
  
  
Dean found himself walking into another gay club. It, like the other one, was loud and packed with men. Cas flitted in and said hello to some men, then found them a booth. The waiter, who was wearing only tiny boy shorts, greeted Cas by name.

 

“Eduardo, this is my cowboy, Dean. Dean, Eduardo. We’ll have a couple of long necks, sugar.”

 

When the waiter left, Dean smiled at Cas. “You must come here a lot.”

 

Cas just waved a hand, “I go wherever the dancing is. I love to dance.” With that, he grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. 

 

Dancing with Cas was an experience. He would rub up against Dean then twirl and dance away, all in the most provocative ways possible. He was a very good dancer but a couple of songs and Dean was hard and feeling uncomfortable. He was thinking about Cas moving that ass with Dean on top of him. 

 

Cas got sweaty and they headed to the booth. Cas looked at Dean’s crotch and smiled,. “I see you like my dancing, baby.”

 

Dean just growled that he did indeed. Cas laughed that sparkling laugh of his and took a swig of beer. 

 

When they were done with their beers, Cas lifted his arm to get Eduardo’s attention. That’s when Dean saw the bruise. It was on the inside of Cas’ upper arm and it looked exactly like fingertip bruises, as if someone had grabbed Cas’ arm way too tight and held on.

 

“Cas what is that?” Cas looked and then just quickly put his arm down. 

 

“Oh nothing, sugar, Just clumsy.” 

 

Dean didn’t believe that for a second.

  
  


They spent the rest of the night dancing and talking. Then, Cas took Dean’s arm and looked at this watch.

 

“Oh the witching hour approaches. I need to go home, cowboy.”

 

In the car, Dean asked Cas for his phone number..

 

“Oh I never give out my phone number. I get way too many calls from my admirers.” He looked away.

 

In front of Cas’ building, Dean asked if he could walk Cas to his door. 

 

“No need. I’m fine.”

 

Dean asked when he could see Cas again. Cas looked out the car window for a bit, then said, “Friday. Let’s go out on Friday.” He looked back at Dean with a big smile. “Say, eight?”

 

Dean agreed. Cas leaned over and brushed his lips against Dean’s, hopped out and was gone again.

  
  


Dean knew something was wrong. He had no idea what but he just hoped it wasn’t that Cas was married or in a long term relationship. He really like Cas and wanted to get to know him a lot better. He decided to try and find out more about his mystery man.

 

It was Wednesday before Dean got the chance. He went back to the club where he and Cas had gone dancing after the gallery. He found Eduardo and ordered a beer. When the guy brought it to him, Dean asked him if he could talk to him for a few and Eduardo agreed.

 

When Dean asked what he knew about Cas, Eduardo laughed, “I know he sure loves to dance.”

 

Dean smiled and agreed. But he asked about other guys Cas had been in with and Eduardo got a lost look on his face.

 

“Dude, he never comes in with other guys. In two years, you’re the only date I ever saw him with. He just comes in alone, dances with anyone who’ll dance with him and leaves alone.”

  
  


Dean sat and drank his beer, lost in thought. This information just made Cas even more of a mystery than before.

  
  


Friday finally arrived. Dean figured Cas would want to go dancing. He wished they could go some place quiet, though, and just talk. He pulled up as usual and Cas was waiting for him. He was wearing jeans but not as tight as before, and a button up shirt. He looked almost conservative.

 

In the car, Dean asked what Cas wanted to do and he laughed merrily. “Guess.”

 

Dean headed for a club.

 

When they got inside, that’s when Dean noticed Cas was wearing foundation. When Cas turned his head, Dean saw the mark on the side of Cas’ face. Someone had slapped him hard enough to bruise.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Someone was hurting Cas. Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to confront Cas, make him tell what was happening and who was hurting him. But Dean was afraid, too. He was scared that Cas was in a relationship. If he was with someone, even if that guy was abusing him, then Dean was just the other guy and that hurt him too much to contemplate. 

 

They got a booth and ordered their usual. Cas wanted to dance, of course, and they went to the dance floor. Cas started to gyrate and rub up against Dean and it was driving Dean crazy. He wanted to grab Cas, kiss him and then make him tell his secret. 

 

Then the music switched to a slow song. Cas came up to him and put his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. They began to sway together and Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean sighed and just felt Cas in his arms. 

 

Cas lifted his head off Dean’s shoulder and looked up at him. Dean closed the space between them and kissed Cas. It started out sweet but then Cas opened his mouth and Dean’s tongue went in and things got messy from there. Dean pulled Cas right up against him, Dean was getting hard, and Cas rubbed up against his cock trapped and throbbing in his jeans. Then Cas pulled away and looked right at Dean’s erection.

 

“Damn, cowboy… I’m not sure that will fit.” He laughed and walked back to their booth, leaving Dean standing on the dance floor. Dean followed him back, not even caring that he was sporting wood.

 

When he slid into the booth, Cas slid right next to him. He looked at Dean like a lost waif.

 

“Take me home with you and fuck me Dean.”   
  
Dean wanted to, he wanted to so badly he could taste it. But he was hesitant…

 

Cas looked at him sadly and said softly, “Please?”

 

That was it. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him out of the booth and led him out the door and to the car. Once in, Dean leaned over and kissed Cas again, then he started up the car and headed home. Cas just sat there, looking out the side window and not talking, so Dean was quiet as well.

 

They fell through the front door, locked at the lips. Dean kicked the door shut and ran his hands over Cas’ back as they kissed hotly, passionately, desperately. Dean pulled Cas’ shirt off over his head without unbuttoning it and a button popped off. Cas moaned and pulled Dean’s Henley off him as well. They went back to kissing as Dean guided them to the bedroom. 

 

Once in the room, Dean bent down and undid his boots and kicked them off, then toed out of his socks. He grabbed Cas and undid his jeans, and yanked them down to his feet. He bent and pulled off Cas’ shoes and socks and then made him lift one foot and then the other, taking the jeans and his boxers off. Cas stood before him, nude and hard and looking completely wrecked.

 

Dean took off his own pants and boxers, then grabbed Cas by the ass and lifted. Cas jumped up to straddle his hips and grabbed around his neck. Dean cradled Cas with hands under his ass and walked to the bed. He let them both fall together. 

 

Dean was so hard his cock ached, but still he took his time. He kissed Cas more, exploring Cas’ mouth with his tongue, then kissing along Cas’ jaw. He ran his teeth on Cas’ earlobe which got a shiver out of Cas. He kissed and nipped down his throat and bit and licked Cas’ collarbone. Cas was making little sounds. Cas’ hands were grasping at Dean’s back hard and needy.

 

Dean kissed and licked his way down Cas’ body. He completely bypassed Cas’ cock and licked over Cas’ balls, causing Cas to moan loudly. Then he pushed against Cas’ legs and Cas lifted them high, holding them with his hands.

 

This gave Dean an unrestricted view of Cas’ anus. It looked so small and tight, Dean was surprised. He assumed that Cas slept around or at least was having regular sex with whoever was hitting him. But this, this looked almost virgin. 

 

Dean put his mouth over that sweet hole. He licked around the rim and Cas cried out. “Oh god, Dean… ohhh fuuuu” 

 

Dean began to rim Cas, and then he shoved his tongue into the tightness. His tongue almost couldn’t get in.When he breached the muscle, Cas groaned loudly and pushed his ass towards Dean’s mouth. 

 

Dean ate Cas until Cas begged him to stop. “Need… need more…. Please…”

 

Dean moved back up over Cas and kissed him as he groped for the lube on the table beside the bed. When he came up with it, he sat back on his calves and poured some in his hand. He lubed his fingers and then looked at that sweet hole, glistening wet with his spit. Dean very slowly pressed one finger into Cas and it was so tight he began to wonder if Cas really was a virgin.

 

Cas moaned and tightened up on Dean’s finger, then gradually relaxed. Dean gently pushed a second finger in beside the first and Cas began a litany of, “Oh fuck, Dean… Dean… fuck, fuck.”

 

Dean fucked his fingers in and out of Cas, scissoring them to open Cas for him. He added a third finger and finally felt that Cas might be ready for him. He pulled his fingers out, listening to Cas gasp. Dean slicked up his cock with lube. Then he moved up over Cas and pulled Cas’ legs around his waist.

 

He grabbed his cock and rubbed the head around Cas. Cas just said, “Please…” and Dean pressed in.

 

Cas was so tight still, Dean was sure he was hurting him. “Cas, if you need me to stop..”

 

Cas cried out, ”NO! No, please, Dean.”

 

Dean slid in slowly. Cas was tight and hot and silky inside and Dean was just blown away by how good he felt. “Oh god, Cas…”

 

Cas had his legs wrapped tightly around Dean’s hips and he pulled Dean in closer with his feet. “Please fuck me, Dean.. fuck me hard.”

 

Dean pulled back and then plunged in, thrusting, snapping his hips and began to establish a rhythm. Cas moaned loudly with every thrust and Dean was groaning. The fit together like they were made for one another. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wanted this to last forever. He slowed down, to make it last. He loved the drag of his cock against Cas’ hole and he groaned louder. “Fuck, Cas… it’s so good in you… oh my god..”

 

Cas just clung to him, his fingers digging into Dean’s upper arms. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas more, dragging his teeth along Cas’ lower lip. Cas let go of Dean’s arms and threw his hands onto the back of Dean’s neck and held him close for the kisses. 

 

Then Cas broke away and gasped, “Dean… Dean I’m coming…” Dean felt the strings of warm cum splash onto his chest. Cas’ anus tightened up on Dean’s cock like a clamp. Dean cried out and felt his balls tighten. The heat spread and he came, shooting into Cas over and over again. 

 

He fell forward and put his head on Cas’ chest, trying to catch his breath. He hated to pull out. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held on as if Dean was the only thing tethering him to the earth.

 

At last, Dean was too flaccid to stay inside and he rolled over next to Cas. Cas threw himself half onto Dean and Dean wrapped him in his arms. He realized Cas was silently crying.

 

“Cas? Cas tell me what’s wrong? Please, baby, talk to me.”

 

Cas cried a little bit more, then sniffed and pulled his head up to wipe his eyes. He just looked at Dean and said very quietly, “I can’t.”

 

Dean sat up and looked at Cas sternly. “Oh no, Cas, that won’t do. Someone is hurting you, You need to talk to me. What the fuck is going on?”

 

Cas looked like a deer in headlights. “No. no, no one is hurting me… I’m just, uh, clumsy, I told you.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm. “That’s not true. Baby, tell me. I can help you.”

 

Cas looked away, “You can’t help me, Dean. No one can help me. I need to go home.” He struggled out of Dean’s grip.

 

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. “Cas, don’t go, please.”

 

But Cas was putting on his clothes. Dean got up and dressed too.

 

In the car, Dean glanced sideways at Cas. Finally he said, “Cas. are you with someone?”

 

Cas looked at him. “No, Dean, I’m not in a relationship, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

Dean wanted to pull the car over, grab Cas and make him tell what was going on. But he knew that would be the wrong thing to do.

 

“Cas, promise me. Promise me that you’ll go out with me again. Friday night. Please.”

 

Cas was quiet so long, Dean was convinced he’d say no. But he said “Okay, Dean. I’ll go out with you Friday. But pick me up from work this time.” And he gave Dean the address where he worked.

 

They sat a minute in front of Cas’ apartment building. Dean reached over and pulled Cas to him. He kissed him and Cas kissed back. Then Cas jumped out of the car and walked away.

  
  


Dean worried himself sick over Cas. He was ashamed, but he parked down the block from where Cas worked, trying to see if someone picked him up after he got off, but Cas just got on a bus. 

  
  


On Friday, ,Dean arrived at Cas’ work a half an hour earlier than Cas was getting off, just to be safe. He sat right out front in his car. He could see Cas moving around inside from time to time. Then he saw Cas standing near the door, talking on his phone. He was obviously arguing with someone and was very upset. Dean watched as Cas yelled, then was quiet for a bit, and then started to cry. Dean wanted to jump out of the car and go to Cas, but he didn’t. He sat and waited. Cas walked out of sight.

 

After a few minutes, Cas came out the door. He ran to the car and got in, smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world. His eyes were a little red but Dean just acted like he didn’t notice it. He pulled Cas to him and kissed him. 

 

“Hey baby, how are you?”

 

Cas smiled at him, “Better now that I’m with you.”

 

Dean asked what Cas wanted to do, fully expecting Cas to want to go dancing. So he was surprised when Cas said, “Can we go to your place?”

 

Dean said of course and fired up the car. 

  
  
  
  


When they arrived at Dean’s, Cas walked in and stood in the middle of the room. Dean walked up to him and pulled Cas to him. He grabbed Cas’ ass and Cas winced and pulled away a little.   
  
“What’s the matter, Cas? Fuck, you’re hurt. Let me see…” 

 

Cas pulled away. “No, Dean, don’t…” But Dean was not taking no for an answer. He undid Cas’ pants and Cas just stood there. Dean unzipped them and yanked them down, along with Cas’ boxers. He turned Cas around.

 

Cas’ ass was covered with bruises. They extended down his thighs. There were clearly handprints on his thighs,   
  
Dean sucked in a breath. He turned Cas around and looked at Cas angrily.   
  
“Cas, what the fuck? Someone spanked you until you’re black and blue? Cas that’s abuse! Someone is abusing you and I won’t have it. This stops now, do you understand me?”

 

Cas pulled away and yanked his pants back up. “No, Dean, you don’t understand.”

 

“Then make me understand, Cas. I’m not letting this go, and I’m not letting you go either. I care about you. Don’t you get that?”

 

Cas sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. Dean sat next to him, putting a hand on Cas’ thigh.   
  
“Cas talk to me.”

  
  


Cas just sat for a bit. Then he lifted his head and looked at Dean.

 

“I can’t. I can’t tell you.”

 

Dean sighed. “Cas you have to, I’m not going to let this go. I will find out one way or another. You’re probably better off if you just tell me.”

 

Cas looked stricken. “Dean, I’m afraid. I’m scared to tell you. Please…”

 

Dean just sat and looked at Cas. Finally Cas sighed,

 

“I live with a man. It’s not a relationship. We don’t have sex. But he… he controls me. I, um, have rules I have to follow. And when I break them, I get punished. I mean, he lets me go dancing. But I’m not supposed to get involved with anyone. And I’m never allowed to have sex with anyone. He… he found out I had sex with you and that’s where the bruises came from. If he knew I was with you now…” Cas shuddered.

  
  
  
  


Dean was horrified. He hardly knew which question to ask first. “Cas, first, how did he know you had sex with me?”

 

Cas looked at his hands. “He,,, he inspects me when I get home.”   
  
Dean was even more horrified. “Jesus, Cas, that’s sick. Why do you stay with him? How does he control you?”  That was the core question.

 

Cas looked so frightened. “I can’t tell you that, Dean.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was beside himself. “Cas listen to me. I am not letting this go. I am not letting you out of this apartment unless I know you’re safe. You have to tell me what’s going on.”

 

Dean just sat there and looked intently at Cas. Cas had tears in his eyes as he looked at Dean. then he took a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“Dean you have to understand. There is nothing you can do. Nothing. This man, he has the contact information for my parents. And if I don’t stay with him, and do what he says, he’ll call them and tell them where I am. And that can  _ not _ happen.”

 

Dean sat for a few moments and tried to digest what Cas was saying. He needed more information.

 

“Okay, Cas, first things first. Tell me why you can’t let your parents find you.”

 

Cas looked so forlorn it broke Dean’s heart. “Can’t we just fuck, Dean? Please, just fuck me.”

 

Dean laughed ruefully. “Oh yeah, Cas, I’m going to fuck you and send you home so what’s his face can beat you because of it? I don’t think so.”

 

Cas sobbed.  “Shit. Fine, I’ll tell you everything,” 

 

Cas took a deep breath. “I’m from a very small town in eastern Arizona. Very small, very conservative and very religious. People just aren’t gay there. It isn’t done. My parents tried to beat the gay out of me and when that didn’t work, they tried to pray it out. That didn’t work either so they decided to have me committed. They had all the papers filled out to involuntarily commit me when I ran away. If they ever get their hands on me again, they’ll have me locked away and I’ll never see the light of day again.”

 

Cas took another shaky breath. “I have no idea how Raphael found out. But he did. He’s showed me that he has their names, their address and their phone number. He told me that from now on, I live with him. He is in charge. I don’t know what he wants with me, he never even tries to have sex with me. When  _ we _ fucked, it was the first time I had sex in over two years.” He looked pointedly at Dean.

 

Dean thought that explained why Cas was so tight. He just shook his head.

 

Cas continued. “Most of the time it’s not that bad. He lets me work, and go dancing. He just has rules. And to be honest, I test him. I can be very stubborn and I push. When I do I get punished. But the big rule always was no sex. You were the first time I broke that. I honestly thought he’d do worse than he did to me.”

 

Dean absorbed all of this and was insanely angry. But he knew he had to keep that in check. It wouldn’t help Cas at all and it might frighten him, He collected his thoughts.

 

“Okay Cas. This is what we’re going to do. First of all, you’re staying here. No argument. I’m going to go see this Raphael and get your stuff. I doubt he knows me or my name. That’ll give me some time to figure out what we’re going to do.

 

Cas looked at him, then just nodded.

 

“When I get back, I’m gonna fuck your brains out. But first I gotta get your stuff. Now, what is your apartment number and what’s Raphael’s last name?”

  
  


Armed with the information he needed, Dean drove to the apartment complex Cas lived in. He went in and found the apartment. There was a metal plaque reading Raphael Shurley on the door. He knocked and waited.   
  
When it opened, he was face to face with a short man with a very angry face. His skin was the color of ebony. “Yeah? What do you want?”

 

Dean stood tall and said, “I’ve come for Cas’ things. He won’t be coming back.”   
  


Raphael laughed. “Oh he’ll be back if he knows what’s good for him. And I gather you’re the guy who got ‘em a piece a couple of nights ago?”

 

Dean was so mad, it was all he could do not to hit the fucker. “Whatever. Just let me get Cas’ things and I’ll get out of your hair.” Raphael stepped aside and with a flourish of his hand he indicated that Dean could come in.   
  
“Cas’ room is on the left, and the pink toothbrush is his. Please tell him I’m sorry it had to come to this. I did so enjoy his company.”

 

Dean held himself in check. He went to Cas’ room and found a suitcase in the closet. He packed up everything he could find, and got the pink toothbrush out of the holder in the bathroom. Then he carried the suitcase into the living room with him. Raphael sat in a chair, watching him.   
  
Dean stopped and turned to the man. “Look, at the very least, Cas could have you arrested for assault and battery, Just leave him alone, and let this be the end of it.”

 

Raphael smiled a very smarmy smile. “I will as soon as I contact his parents.”

 

Dean just growled and left.

  
  
  


Back home, Dean found a dejected Cas, sitting on the couch. He jumped up the second Dean came in the door and threw his arms around Dean.

 

Dean kissed him. “Baby, everything is going to work out. I promise. Now, let me ask you, and be honest. With your ass in the shape it’s in, won’’t having sex hurt too much?”

 

Cas vehemently denied it. Dean had to laugh at just how adamant Cas was.

 

Dean took his time. He extended the foreplay for a long time and then really took his time prepping Cas. In the end. Cas was literally begging Dean to fuck him.   
  


When Dean slid into Cas, it was like coming home. He listened to the sweet sounds Cas made under him and how Cas moved with his movements. They fit together like they were made for one another and Dean was beginning to think they were. 

 

When Cas was close, he cried out, “Oh Dean, I’m going to cum. Can I cum Dean? Please?”

 

Dean felt a thrill he’d never felt before. “Yes, cum for me.”

 

Cas cried out and shot all over both of them and Dean came too. It was the best orgasm Dean had ever had.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas fell asleep quickly but Dean was awake for hours. He loved how Cas curled into him. He had to figure out what they were going to do. He didn’t tell Cas this, but he figured it wouldn’t take Raphael long to find out what his name was and where he lived. 

 

He hatched a plan. It meant moving back to Kansas, but he’d had enough of Frisco anyway. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

In the morning, Dean woke up first, even though he hadn’t gotten much sleep at all. He looked at Cas, and pulled him close. Cas grumbled in his sleep. Dean laughed and kissed him. Slowly, Cas opened his eyes and smiled at him.

 

“Wake up, baby. I know what we’re going to do.”

 

Cas peed and wandered into the kitchen where Dean was making coffee. Dean smiled at Cas’ sleep-messed hair. He handed Cas a cup of coffee and told him to sit down at the table. When Cas seemed a little more awake, Dean took his hand.

 

“Cas, I’ve got a plan for us to never have to worry about your parents again. But you’re going to have to trust me.”

 

Cas nodded and said, “I do. I trust you, Dean.”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Then first, we’re quitting our jobs. Today. We’re packing up and leaving town. We’re going to stop in Reno and get married. And then we’re moving to Kansas.”

 

Cas’ eyes got big. “Marry you? Dean, you’re asking me to marry you?”

 

Deran laughed, “Look I know it’s a bit sudden, but it’s the quickest way I know of to get a name change. You’ll be instantly transformed from Cas Novak to Cas Winchester.”

 

Cas’ face fell. “Oh, I see. It’s just for a name change…”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and kissed the palm. “Baby, it’s not just that. I want to take care of you, I want to make you happy. Will you marry me?”

 

Cas grinned. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Dean.”

 

“Okay, we get married. Then it’s on to Wichita Kansas. I grew up near there, and it’s a good town for gays. I think you’ll love it.”

 

Cas’ eyes were bright. But then he frowned. “But what about a new social security card so I can work? They can trace me by that.”

 

Dean smiled. “So don’t work. I can make enough money to support us.”

 

Cas continued to frown. “But I like working with animals. Dean. I can’t just sit at home all day while you’re working like some bored housewife.”

 

Dean chewed a fingernail. “What about volunteering at a shelter? Or we’ll get you a phony ID. I’ll figure out something.”

 

Cas sighed but nodded.

 

“So, first things first. We call and quit our jobs. If they want to know what to do with your final check, I’ll write down an address you can give them. It’s a friend of mine in Lawrence. I’ll give him a heads up.”

 

Later, Dean started packing up things he wanted to take with him. Cas helped, and they were done by early evening. Dean wanted to hit the road the first thing in the morning. They ordered pizza for dinner and sat on the living room floor eating it.

 

“Dean, are you sure about the marriage thing? I mean, it’s a big step, even if you don’t want to stay married to me after we get to Wichita.”

 

Dean looked at him with a serious look. “Baby, who says I don’t want to stay married after we get where we’re going? I really like you, and I think you really like me too. Unless I’m mistaken about that…”

 

Cas was quick to say that he really liked Dean too.

 

“Then I think we have a head start of a lot of marriages. Let’s just wait and see, okay?”

 

Cas nodded.

 

After they were done, Dean suggested they go to bed, and get an early start in the morning. When Cas asked how long it would take to get to Reno, Dean smiled and said “About 4 hours. With any luck, we’ll be married tomorrow night.”

 

Cas grinned and hurried to strip. He climbed into bed naked and smiled at Dean.

 

Dean grinned and stripped. He gathered Cas in his arms and told him to go to sleep. They’d celebrate getting married in a nice hotel in Reno tomorrow. Cas stuck out his bottom lip but turned over and shoved his ass against Dean. Dean spooned him and they went to sleep.

 

The alarm on Dean’s phone went off and they both woke up slowly. Dean got up first and peed. He went back to the bedroom and dressed, while Cas took his turn in the bathroom. When they were both dressed, Dean took the last of the bags to the car.

 

“Ready, Cas? I have a stop to make and then we’ll get breakfast and hit the road.”

 

Dean stopped at his bank. He withdrew all the money he had. When he got to Frisco originally, he started a savings account in case he ever wanted to go home. Then they went to a diner for breakfast.

 

Dean hit I-80 and headed east. He turned on tunes and Cas looked out the window and sang along to most of them. Dean realized he was really excited about the prospect of marrying Cas. He just hoped it all worked out. Cas was depending on him.

  
  


They got to Reno in about four hours. Dean drove around, checking out hotels. He decided on one, not too expensive but nice. He and Cas went to the lobby and Dean got a room. When they opened the door to it, Cas whistled.

 

“This is really nice, Dean. Thank you!”

 

Dean hugged him. “You don’t have to thank me baby. We deserved a nice room to consummate our marriage.” Cas giggled.

 

Dean called down to the desk to inquire about the best place to get married quickly. He got some recommendations and called each one . When he decided which one would be best for them, he grabbed Cas.

 

“Ready baby?”

 

Cas nodded and they went down to the car. Within two hours, they were married.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked at the thin silver band that they bought at the wedding chapel. 

 

“I’ll buy us better rings when we get to Wichita. When I get a job.”

 

Cas grinned at him. “Are you kidding? I’m never taking this ring off. Never.”

 

Dean just laughed and kissed him.

 

Back at the hotel. They fell on each other the second they got in the door to their room. Kissing, tearing each other’s clothes off and falling onto the bed.

 

Dean sucked on Cas’ bottom lip while he ran his hands over Cas’ chest, pinching his nipples and loving the moans that Cas made. He kissed down Cas’ throat and sucked a big mark on Cas’ shoulder. He continued down Cas’ chest, licking and sucking. 

 

When he got to Cas’ cock, he licked the head and stuck his tongue into the slit. Cas groaned and put his hand on Dean’s head. He fisted Dean’s hair and Dean moaned.

  
  


When Dean slid into Cas, he was so tight and hot, Dean still couldn’t believe it. Cas was all his, and Dean couldn’t be happier. He was fucking the man of his dreams… he suddenly realized he loved Cas. It was so sudden, this realization, that he quit moving inside Cas. 

 

Cas lifted his head, pupils blown but a look of confusion on his face.

 

“Dean? Is something wrong?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “No baby, not a thing. And by the way I love you.”

 

Cas looked shocked. “You do? Really? That’s awesome because I love you too. Now, please, fuck me.”

 

Dean did just that.

 

Afterward, as they lay in each other’s arms, Cas asked, “Are there dance clubs in Wichita?”

 

“Oh yeah, several. You’ll love them.”

 

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean. “And do they have a Pride parade?”

 

Dean kissed Cas. “Yes, they have a Pride parade. I would never take you anywhere to live that didn’t have a Pride parade.”

 

Cas sighed and kissed Dean back. “I’ll be glad when we get there.”

 

Dean pulled Cas to him. “We’ll be there in three days. I don’t want to push it. I want to stay in motels every night.”

 

Cas grinned. “So we can fuck?”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, so we can fuck.”

  
  


Cas was riding Dean’s cock. It was the third time they’d fucked that night. Dean was groaning and saying he didn’t think he could come again.   
  
Cas leaned over and kissed him. “Oh I’m pretty sure you can, Dean.” With that he tightened up on Dean’s cock even tighter than before and Dean hollered out, “Oh fuck! Cas!” and proved Cas right.

 

They didn’t get to sleep until the wee hours in the morning, but even as Dean was falling asleep, he had to admit to himself it would be worth it when he had to drive for eight hours the next day bone tired.

  
  
  


They pulled into Wichita about noon on the third day. Dean had arranged for them to stay at a good friend’s house and he drove there. When he pulled into the driveway, a little girl was playing in the front yard. She saw the car and started to yell, “Mama! Uncle Dean is here! Uncle Dean is here!”

 

A woman opened the front door and walked out to stand by the little girl. Cas and Dean got out of the car, and the little girl ran to him and wrapped her arms around one of Dean’s legs. Dean leaned over and picked her up.

 

“Hey, Lacy. How’s my favorite girl?’”

 

Cas stood watching with a smile on his face. He watched the woman walk up to them. She grabbed Cas in a huge hug.   
  
“Hello, Cas. I’m so happy to meet the guy who finally got Dean to settle down.”

 

Cas blushed. Dean turned to Cas. “Cas, this is Charlie. She’s the annoying little sister I never had and never wanted.”

 

Charlie hugged Dean. “Yeah, you love me and you know it. Now come on in.”

 

While they wealked to the door, Charlie told Dean that Dorothy had to work but she’s be home in a couple of hours. Dean turned to Cas and told him that Dorothy was Charlie’s wife.

  
  


Sitting on the couch with Dean, Cas was trying to relax. Lacy, Charlie and Dorothy’s daughter, walked up to him and stared at him. 

 

“You’re Uncle Dean’s wife?”

 

Before anyone could correct her, Cas just smiled and said, “Yep. That I am.” Lacy crawled into Cas’ lap and took his face in her small hands. 

 

“Then, I love you, too.” and she kissed Cas.

 

Cas smiled brightly at her and said, “I love you too.”

 

Dorothy got home from work and met Cas. They had dinner, and good conversation. Cas liked them all. When Charlie showed them their bedroom, Dean yawned. 

 

“I’m beat. Ready for bed, Cas?”

 

Cas grinned and said yeah.

 

In bed, cuddling, Cas told Dean he really liked everyone. 

 

“They like you too, Cas. And yeah, they’re good folks.”

 

They kissed and spooned, quickly falling asleep.

  
  


Cas woke up early. He heard people were moving around, so he pulled on jeans and an old T shirt and found the kitchen. Charlie and Dorothy were drinking coffee, and Cas gratefully accepted a cup. Lacy was eating her breakfast.

 

“So, I hear you like to dance, Cas.” Dorothy had a smile on her face.

 

Cas grinned, “Oh yeah.”

 

“Well, Charlie, what do you think? The Bistro or Rainbow’s tonight?”

 

Charlie smiled at Cas. “Oh, the Rainbow, definitely.”

 

Cas was really excited and ran to wake up Dean and tell him they were going dancing tonight.

 

Dean smiled at Cas jumping on the bed. He pulled Cas in for a kiss and asked why he was so excited.

 

“We’re going dancing tonight!”

 

“Oh we are, are we? Did they say which club?” Dean was smiling at Cas being so excited about it.   
  


“Someplace called The Rainbow.”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, that would be my choice, too. Now, what’s for breakfast?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Cas squealed when he got in the club. Dean laughed at him. Charlie and Dorothy smiled but were a bit taken aback. 

 

Dean turned to them and said, “Cas  _ really _ likes to dance.”

 

Cas was wearing short shorts and a skin tight sleeveless T. Charlie took Dean aside before they left and asked if he was going to let Cas go out dressed like that. Dean just grinned at her and said, “Yeah, I am. He’s a free spirit.”

 

Cas shook his ass while they made their way to an empty booth. They ordered beers and then Cas asked Dean to dance with him.

 

Dean led Cas to the dance floor, and started to dance. Cas shook his ass up against Dean’s crotch, threw his arms in the air and just danced with total abandon. Dean noticed several men had their eye on Cas. 

 

When one of them danced up to Cas and said something, Cas just grinned, held up his left hand and pointed to the wedding band. Dean smiled.

 

Then one man danced up to Cas and said, “Hey baby, I been watching you. Wanna go to a stall?” Cas did the wedding ring thing, but the man grabbed his arm and said, “Hey, what he don’t know won’t hurt him.”

 

Cas turned on him before Dean could even react and growled, “If you don’t take your hand off my arm, I’m gonna kick you in the balls. And see that big guy right there?” He pointed towards Dean. “He’s gonna clean your clock for you. Now fuck off.”

 

The guy walked away, grumbling. Dean was so proud of Cas, he just grabbed him and kissed him.

 

They made their way back to the table and drank some beer. Charlie was drinking a soft drink. When Dean asked about it, Dorothy smiled.    
  
“She can’t drink for, oh, about six more months.”

 

Dean’s mouth fell open and he hugged Charlie. He and Cas offered their congratulations.

 

The night progressed. Cas danced by himself, and just held his ring finger out to any man who approached him. Dean danced a few times, but mostly just let Cas do his thing.

 

When it was time to go home, Cas hugged Dean and thanked him. Dean just kissed him and said they’d come back soon.

 

Later, in bed. Dean told Cas he was going job hunting the next day. Cas wanted to go with him but Dean told him he’d be better off staying home.

 

“It’ll be boring. You’d have to sit in the car alone for who knows how long.”

 

Cas agreed, but he was uncomfortable with the idea of being there without Dean. He didn’t tell Dean that.

 

Dean kissed him tenderly, but it soon became passionate. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, trying to stay quiet. Dean’s hands were everywhere and Cas responded quickly.

 

Dean got the lube he’d put on the bedside table and lubed up his hand. He pushed two fingers into Cas and Cas turned his head into the pillow to groan. He put the pillow to his mouth and bit down on it.

 

They both hated having to stay quiet but they also didn’t want to disturb the others. 

 

Dean opened Cas and then mounted him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and Dean pushed into Cas. Cas threw his head back and bit down on the pillow again. 

 

Dean was amazed at how tight Cas still was, even after all the sex they’d had. It was like slipping his cock into a hot vise. He moaned as softly as he could and just pushed in all the way. He paused to give Cas time to adjust, then pulled back and sank back in slowly. 

 

Cas was groaning into the pillow, and Dean was struggling with not just groaning right along with him. He leaned forward and kissed Cas, and then whispered hotly in his ear.

 

“You feel so good on my cock, baby.”

 

Cas nodded and whispered back, “I love your cock in me… it’s so big… oh god…”

 

Dean made a mental note to find them an apartment quickly. He hated having to be quiet and he knew Cas did too.

 

Dean went faster, he just had to. He snapped his hips into Cas with every thrust and Cas was losing it. He was getting louder in spite of the pillow. Dean put a hand over Cas’ mouth.

 

Cas arched his back and came. He came virtually the moment Dean put his hand over Cas’ mouth. Cas tightened up even more on his cock and he came too. 

 

Dean fell forward onto Cas, trying to catch his breath. When he did, he asked, “Cas, did you like it when I put my hand over your mouth?”

 

Cas nodded furiously. “It was hot, Dean. I… don’t know why.”

 

Dean just grinned at him and said he’d remember that.

 

In the morning, Dean was up and out early job hunting. Cas sat in the living room, when he heard Charlie throwing up in the bathroom. He went to the door and asked her if there was anything he could do for her.

 

She came out, and smiled at him. “No, not really.”

 

They went out and sat on the couch together.

 

“I’m sorry you have morning sickness, Charlie.”

 

Charlie grinned. “I never had a day where I was sick with Lacy. I think it must have been those strong Winchester genes.”

 

Cas stared at her. “What do you mean?”

 

Charlie just shrugged and said that since Dean was the biological father, she just figured it made Lacy stronger.

 

Cas’ mouth fell open. “You  _ slept _ together?”

 

Charlie looked shocked. “No, of course not, We just had artificial insemination using Dean’s sperm. He didn’t tell you?”

 

Cas just shook his head no and went to their room. He felt devastated buy this information.

 

When Dean got home several hours later, Cas still hadn’t come out of their room.  Dean asked where Cas was and Charlie told him Cas was in their room and that he was upset.

 

Dean went to the room and closed the door behind him. He took one look at Cas and sat down on the bed beside him.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

Cas looked at him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that Lacy is your daughter?’

 

Dean sighed. “Well, she really isn’t. Cas. I mean she is my biological daughter, sure, but she’s Charlie and Dorothy’s daughter in every way that matters. They’re her parents. I just never thought about it much. Why is this so upsetting to you?”   
  


Cas had tears in his eyes. “We can’t have kids, Dean! She’s going to be your only child! That matters!”

 

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him in for a hug. “Baby, we never even talked about kids. I just assumed you didn’t want any. I’m sorry.”

 

He pulled back. “ _ Do _ you want kids?”

 

Cas sniffed. “I’m not sure. But it made me think about it.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “We’ve got lots of time to decide. Now, I have great news. I got a good job today. So we can start looking for our own place.”

 

Cas hugged him. “That is good news!” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had a week before he started his new job, so they could look for apartments. They went through the newspaper and Craigslist and finally found the perfect one. It was a two bedroom, nicely furnished and close to Dean’s new job.

 

They moved in right away. They were both anxious to get into their own place where they didn’t have to be quiet all the time… and they could have sex in different rooms.  Their first night there they had sex three times and were so enthusiastic they broke the headboard on the bed.

 

The next day, Dean took Cas to arrange to volunteer at the local shelter. He was accepted immediately and they arranged to have him work on days where Dean could drop him off in the morning and come get him when Dean was done with work, three times a week.

 

On Saturday night, Dean took Cas dancing again. Cas wore skinny jeans this time and one of Dean’s band Ts. He still shook his ass against Dean’s crotch and still got uninvited attention. Every time, Cas just waggled his ring finger and after awhile, they quit coming around him.

  
  


Things settled into a routine. Dean took Cas to the shelter on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and Cas stayed home and cleaned, washed clothes and did domestic things the other two days. They usually went out dancing on Saturday night and stayed in bed most all Sunday.

 

They had sex in every room of the apartment. It ended up that their two favorite places were in bed, and in the bathroom. The bathroom had a full length mirror on one wall, and Dean loved to fuck Cas in front of it. 

 

He’d tell Cas to keep his eyes open and watch how beautiful he looked being fucked. Cas loved to watch Dean’s face, as well. He got the most beautiful look on his face when he was going to cum and Cas loved to watch him. 

 

They’d just gotten done fucking in the bathroom, and gotten cleaned up again and dressed when there was a knock on the door. Cas went to answer it and just froze. He stammered out. “How… how… what are you doing here?”

 

Dean ran to the door and opened it more. There stood an older couple. “Who are you?”

 

The man answered, “We’re Castiel’s parents. May we come in?”

 

Dean didn’t know what to do, so he said, “Yeah, I guess so.” Cas just turned and walked into the living room and sat on the floor.

 

The couple came in and sat uneasily on the couch. 

 

“How  _ did  _ you find me?” Cas looked scared.

 

“We hired a private detective. He found the record of your… your marriage… and from there, he just traced all the Dean Winchesters in the country. There aren’t that many, as it turns out.”

 

Dean frowned. “And you came here to do what exactly?”

 

The man turned to Dean with a look on his face like he was smelling something bad.    
  
“We’ve come to take Castiel home with us.”

 

It was so ridiculous that Dean began to laugh. The man stared at Dean like he’d lost his mind and Cas just looked back and forth between Dean and his father.

 

When Dean could speak, he said, “Uh, that’s not going to be easy to accomplish. Cas is a married man now. And I don’t think he wants to go with you.”

 

The man looked at Cas. “Castiel, we’ve come to take you home. You want to come back with us, don’t you?”

 

Cas stood up and walked to Dean. He grabbed Dean’s hand and said, “No! I’m staying with my husband and nothing you can do or say will change that.”

 

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. “I think you better leave.”

 

The man said angrily. “Castiel is not in his right mind. We’ll…”

 

Dean cut him off. “It’s definitely time for you to go. This is Kansas. You’d have to hold a competency hearing for Cas, and I know a lot of people who will testify on his behalf. This ain’t no podunk Arizona town. You’d be better off just going home now.”

 

The man and woman got up and walked to the door. The man turned and said, “Castiel, you are no son of mine. I disown you from this day forth.”

 

Cas just smiled. “Well, hallelujah!”

 

Dean slammed the door after them. He hugged Cas. 

 

“Lucky they didn’t come just about thirty minutes before they did. They really would have gotten a shock!” Dean laughed.

 

Cas smiled. “You know, I think this is the ideal time to talk about us having kids.”

  
  


**_Two years later_ **

 

They got approved for adoption and got their son. They named him John Charles and Cas quit his volunteer job to take care of him. Cas made a fantastic dad and Dean was so proud of him. Cas just blossomed and John did too;

 

Two years later, Charlie agreed to be their surrogate and they decided that Cas would donate his sperm. They produced a daughter and they named her Hannah Mary. John was so proud to be a big brother, he just adored Hannah.

  
  
  


The years went by and John graduated at the top of his class and was accepted to West Point. Hannah followed  three years later and was accepted to Brown University. 

 

Dean and Cas sat on their porch, swinging in the porch swing that Cas had hung up last year. They held hands. Cas kissed Dean and said, “You know, we done good.”

 

Dean just smiled, kissed Cas back and said “We sure did.”

 

 


End file.
